Daddy? hunkai yaoi
by dheavedayani
Summary: Awalnya kehidupan seorang CEO muda bernama Oh sehun biasa saja. Namun tiba tiba seorang namja berumur 15 datang ke kehidupannya dan mengaku sebagai anaknya. . . apakah sehun menerima namja tersebut menjadi anaknya ? . . atau malah sebaliknya ?
1. chapter introduction

**Oh Sehun**

namja tampan namun memiliki sifat yang sangat dinggin terhadap orang lain. CEO muda dari Oh Corp, yaitu perusahaan yang tidak hanya memiliki cabang di Korea namun juga memiliki cabang di luar kata. Sangat membenci sex bebas.

 **Kim Jongin**

Seorang namja yang mengaku sebagai anak dari Sehun. Ia berumur 15 namun memiliki sifat seperti anak kecil.

 **Park Chanyeol**

CEO dari Park Corp. Teman dekat Sehun semenjak high school hingga saat ini. Memiliki sifat yang berbalikan dngan sifat Sehun. Sangat ramah namun sangat menyukai sex bebas.


	2. chap 1

Sehun POV

wae ?, apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi ?" tanyanya kepada seorang yeoja yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"tidak, aku masih sangat mencintaimu Sehunie, hanya saja kita tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita"

"wae ?"

"orang tuaku sedang menjodohkanku dengan seseorang"

"apa kau tak bisa menolaknya ?, bukankah kau mencintaiku"

"mianhae..."

"jebal, tetaplah disisiku, aku sangat mencintaimu"

"mian.., aku harus pergi, jaga dirimu"

"TIDAKKKK" teriakku saat aku terbangun dari mimpiku.

"sialan..mimpi itu lagi" erangan frustasi keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. "Siapa dia ?" gumanku kecil.

"Kenapa aku sangat sering memimpikannya ?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu. Membuat semua yang kupikirkan tentang yeoja yang ada di mimpiku hilang.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Masuklah" ucapku. Pintu ruangan punterbuka menampilkan seorang namja yang sudah menjadi asistenku selama aku berjabat sebagai CEO di perusaan ayahku ini.

Ia membungkukan tubuhnya, lalu segera berbicara. "Maaf mengganggu waktu anda Sehun-ssi, tapi ini sudah waktunya anda untuk meeting" ucap sekretaris Byun.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana, kau keluarlah" kataku sambil merapikan map-map yang tergeletak sembarangan di mejaku.

"Baiklah, saya permisi" ucap sekretaris Byun lalu segera pergi meninggalkan ruanganku.

-skip-

"Terima kasih, karena telah mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaanku Sehun"

"Tentu saja, kau adalah teman yang sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara Chanyeol-hyung" ucapku kepada Chanyeol.

"Yahh, bagaimana sebagai balasannya aku akan mentraktirmu makan" ucap Chanyeol hyung sambil merangkul pundakku.

"Besok saja hyung, aku sangat lelah" ucapku padanya, karena sungguh hari ini aku sangat lelah. Aku juga sedikit menguap saat mengatakannya.

"Baiklah, tuan Sehunku ini sepertinya sangatlah lelah" goda Chanyeol hyung padaku sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Aku merasa sedikit kesal dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol hyung. Mungkin jika dalam komik-komik akan muncul empat sudut siku siku dikepalaku karena kesal dengannya. "Ais...sudahlah" ucap terakhirku pada Chanyeol hyung. Karena setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk berjalan mendahuluinya.

-skip-

Saat keluar dari lift, aku kaget melihat seorang namja berusia jauh dibawahku sedang duduk meringkuk didepan pintu apartemenku.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya perlahan. Namun sepertinya ia menyadari kalau aku berjalan mendekatinya. Ia langsung berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan didepan pintu apartemenku ?" tanyaku dengan ketus padanya.

"Daddy" gumannya kecil namun aku masih dapat mendengarnya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. "Apa kau tersesat ?" tanya ku lagi.

"Kau daddyku" ucapnya. Aku benar benar binggung, kenapa anak ini bisa menyebut bahwa aku adalah daddynya.

"Sepertinya kau salah orang" kataku padanya. Ia terdiam sebentar saat mendengar perkataanku. Lalu ia merogoh saku mantelnya dengan terburu buru, berusaha mengambil sesuatu yang ada didalam sana.

"Lihatlah ini, eomma bilang aku harus bertemu dengan daddyku yang ada di dalam foto ini. Eomma juga sudah menuliskan alamatnya disana" ujarnya panjang sambil menyerahkan selembar foto kepadaku.

Benar saja. Itu adalah fotoku, dibelakangnya juga tertulis alamat apartemenku. Namun, aku benar benar tak tahu siapa anak ini.

"Baiklah, apa daddy apa ini benar benar apartemen daddy, sepertinya sangat luas, aku tak sabar meninggalinya dengan daddy" ucapnya sambil menunjukan senyumnya yang menurutku sangatlah manis.

Namun sepertinya aku tak bisa menerimanya.

"Maaf, namun sepertinya kau harus kembali pada eommamu" ucapku selembut mungkin padanya.

"Tapi eomma menyuruhku untuk tinggal dengan daddy" ucapnya dengan nada yang sedih.

"Ais...jinjja,sudahlah, aku tak mau tahu, kau hanya perlu pulang dan bilang pada eommamu kalau eommamu salah orang, arra!" ucapku padanya. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan menekan password pada pintu apartemenku. Aku segera masuk dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

"Hah..siapa sih anak itu ?, mengaku kalau aku ini adalah daddynya" ucapku sendiri.

"Namun kalau dipikir-pikir tidak mungkin eomma dari anak itu salah orang, karena ia sudah tahu wajahku difoto itu"

"Jadi siapa eomma anak itu ?"

TBC...

Maaf ya kalo banyak typo dan ceritanya yang gaje hehehe

Jadi maunya Next or No ???


End file.
